Late Night Walk
by Itsmecoon
Summary: Ponyboy goes on a walk alone in the middle of the night. Darry, Soda, two-bit and Steve-0 all look for him. Darry is mad. This story will contain Spanking so please don't read if you don't like. (Thank You) This was written as part of a Rare fiction challenge on another site.


Author: Itsmecoon  
Beta: Drum roll please-trumansshell  
Type of work: Fiction  
Title: Late night walk Fandom: The Outsiders  
Main Characters/Parings Darry/Ponyboy  
Type of Spanking: Parental discipline  
Implement(s): Belt Summary: I don't own these characters; I just brought them out to play. Rare fiction challenge. Pony takes off alone for a walk in the middle of the night. Darry makes sure that he thinks before he does it again. Rating: teen  
Word Count: 2066  
Notes & Warnings: Non consensual spanking of a fictional teen.

"Ponyboy, where the hell have you been?" Darry yelled jumping up when he heard the front door open.

"I went for a walk." He mumbled pushing his way passed Soda into the house.

"He went for a walk Soda. No need for us to worry. We should've stayed in bed because our baby brother just went for a little stroll."

"Now, calm down Darry. Maybe Pony had a reason to go on a walk."

"I don't give a Damn if he had a reason or not. It's three in the morning and it just ain't safe out there and you both know it."

"I just walked around the block Darry. Chill out!"

"Chill out? You want me to chill out! You know the Socs are looking for you everywhere since they caught you and Johnny with their girls! Nothing is going to stop them from getting to you. Was Johnny with you?"

"No."

"Don't lie to me Pony. You're in enough trouble as it is."

"I ain't lying! Dally came and got him at midnight. He's making Johnny stay with him for a while at Buck's place."

"Good, one less thing I need to worry about." Darry said as he reached down to undo his belt. "Now, bend over the couch Pony. I'm going to remind you to do as I say and stay put."

"Whoa Darry, Calm down." Soda pleaded getting in between his two brothers. "Don't do something you're going to regret big brother."

"I regret not doing this the last time he took off. If I had then we might not be here now. So, if this keeps his ass home where he's safe, I won't regret it. Over the couch NOW!"

"Darry look, I'm sorry! It won't happen again." Ponyboy said with his hands in the air walking backwards making sure to keep Soda in between them. "I'll walk up and down the porch next time. I get it. I messed up."

"Yes you did, and you're getting a spanking! That's my final word on the subject."

"Darry, let's go to bed and sleep on it." Soda tried. "If you still feel he deserves it in the morning, then do it."

"Listen to me both of you. I make the rules here. I'm all you've got left." Darry got a little choked up but cleared his throat and continued. "I wish to hell I didn't have to be the bad guy and I could just be your big brother again but I can't. I won't lose either of you to Child Protective Services which would be what would have happened if you were caught on the streets alone at this time of night. You do know that right Ponyboy?"

"Yes sir, I know." Pony answered looking down.

"Then why didn't you grab Steve-o or Two-bit? Either of them would have walked with you."

"I just wasn't thinking."

"I know. That's been a problem of yours for a while now. I've tried grounding, making you write sentences, corner time, and taking away things, but nothing has worked. This is the only option left. I WON"T lose you because you "forgot" not to go off alone. Now, don't make this harder on any of us. Drop your jeans and bend over the couch."

Pony looked at his big brother and knew Darry was right. He'd been punished many times for the same thing and Darry had run out of options. He realized that this was hard on his brother. He never even thought about that before. So he popped the snap on his jeans and pushed passed Soda.

"Ponyboy?" Soda asked.

"It's okay Soda. Darry's right. I've been punished many times for this and I ain't learned it yet. If Dad were still alive, he'd have blistered my backside long before now."

"Fine, if you both agree then do it but don't think I'm going to sit here and watch." Soda yelled.

"Go on to your room little brother. Pony will be along soon." Darry squeezed Soda's shoulder. "Don't worry, I ain't going kill him. Just make it hard for him to sit at breakfast."

Soda turned so he was face to face with Pony and asked,

"Are you sure about this?"

"Yes, I'm sure. Darry's right."

"Okay then, I'll be in the room."

"Have the covers pulled back so I can just flop into bed."

"Alright Pony."

Soda left and Darry waited until he heard the bedroom door close. Pony took his jeans off and threw them towards the dirty clothes. He knew he wouldn't need them any more tonight. He looked into Darry's eyes and quietly said,

"Sorry you have to do this Darry. I'll try to remember the rules next time."

Then he quietly bent over the couch and grabbed onto the cushions to help him stay in place. Darry had his belt off. He walked over to Ponyboy and put his hand on his shoulder and squeezed it and said,

"I'm sorry I have to do this too but I can't lose you."

He moved into position, wiped the tears from his eyes, doubled the belt over and said "ten". He placed his left hand on the small of Pony's back, raised his belt and brought it down hard. Ponyboy sucked in a breath, let out a "OHHHH" and tried hard to hold his position. Before he fully recovered from the first lick, he felt the next stripe blossom with heat across his bottom.

"OWWW Darry."

Darry didn't respond he just kept giving him lick after lick.

"M'sorry, M'sorry, OWW stop..." Pony cried, now trying hard to get loose, not stay in position.

Two bit and Steve-o had been out looking for Pony. They didn't know he had come home and they opened the door, they were shocked to see Darry lower the belt and Pony yelp. They closed the door and sat on the porch swing.

"I wonder where Soda is?" Two-bit asked.

"I wonder what he's going to say when he finds out about this."

CRACK

"Darry Please!" Pony cried tears running down his face.

"Almost done little brother. Four left that's all."

It took all of Soda's will power to not run from the room and get in between Pony and the belt. He knew Darry was being fair, he just hated to hear Pony cry. Darry made sure the first two licks got Pony's attention by being hard. The next six were medium strength. For the last two, Darry pushed Pony over further and landed them directly on his sit spots.

"OW, OW, OW." Ponyboy yelled grabbing his butt.

He slumped over and sobbed into the couch. Darry dropped the belt on the floor and leaned over talking to his baby brother, letting him know it was over and rubbing his back. Pony heard it was over and pushed himself up. Darry backed up and let his brother stand. He went over to try to hug him by wrapping his arms around the boy. Pony remained stiff and unyielding. Darry let go of him, and patted his shoulder. He was hurt but understood Pony needed time, he was angry.

"Goodnight Ponyboy. I'll see you in the morning." Darry said turning away from his brother.

He didn't want Pony to see the hurt the was written all over his face or the tear that he let get passed him. He reached down and grabbed his belt and headed to the porch to let the two misfits in. Pony turned and ran to the bedroom and the comfort of Sodapop. He slammed the door behind him and flopped down on the bed.

Soda held out his arms, Pony climbed into them and Soda gathered the crying boy up in them. He kissed the top of his head and said,

"It's okay Pony. You're gonna be okay."

"It...it.. it hurts Soda!" Pony cried.

"Spankings are supposed to hurt little brother"

Pony just cried and cried trying to rub the sting out of his backside. With Ponyboy still this upset, Soda began to worry about Darry. 'Where was their big brother?' he wondered. The two times Darry wore his ass out with a belt, he always hugged him until he calmed down. They made sure Ponyboy wasn't home both times but Darry still comforted him. 'Was he really that mad at Pony that he wouldn't even hug him?'

Pony's crying slowed down to sniffles. He was still soaking up all the comfort his big brother had to offer. He was about to fall asleep when Soda asked him,

"Pony, where's Darry?"

"Out on the porch I think. He grabbed his belt off the floor and walked out."

"What? Why was the belt on the floor?"

"He threw it down as soon as he was done and tried to comfort me. I pushed myself up and he grabbed me in a hug. When I didn't hug him back, he sent me to bed."

"Why didn't you hug him back?"

"He just blistered my ass. He's the last person I want telling me it's okay." Pony yelled. "It would be okay if he hadn't of taken his belt to my butt in the first place!"

Pony was shocked and yelped when Soda reached down and swatted him twice. With tear filled eyes he looked up and his brother and asked,

"Why Soda? What'd I do?"

"Do you understand how hard that was for him? Being our guardian isn't an easy job. He has to go to work, pay the bills, see that we stay out of trouble and hand out discipline when we need it. Did it even occur to you that he might have needed that hug and comfort just as much as he thought you did?"

Ponyboy let a few tears fall as he looked down at the sheet.

"Soda, I didn't think about that. What should I do?"

"Why don't you wash your face and go talk to him? I'll go make us some hot cocoa."

"Thanks Soda!"

Pony hugged his big brother and headed to the bathroom. He grabbed some sleep pants on his way in case Darry was still outside. He hissed as he put them on. After he washed up, he walked into the living room. It was empty so he headed out the door.

"Darry?" he called into the darkness.

"Out here. Ponyboy, what's wrong?"

"Two-bit, Steve-o come help me make some hot cocoa." Soda hollered out the door.

They got the hint and ran inside.

"Pony? Are you okay?" Darry asked very concerned.

"No, some Neanderthal took a belt to my back side and it hurts."

Darry laughed as he was relieved. If Pony was making jokes meant he was okay.

"Well, if some punk didn't put himself in danger and think before he acted, then the Neanderthal wouldn't have had to do that."

Darry suddenly got a lap full of little brother as Ponyboy jumped into his lap and cried,

"Darry, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to make you feel bad. I know I deserved it."

"Slow down little brother. Take a breath!" he said hugging the boy and rubbing his back.

"Darry, I'm really sorry."

"I forgive you Pony. It's okay."

"I was a jerk, all you wanted to do was hug me and I wouldn't let you. I'm sorry."

"Hey, I understand. You were mad. It's okay. I knew you'd come around when you were ready."

"I was mean to you and I'm sorry."

"I forgive you. It's okay."

"Thanks Darry."

"Don't you mean Neanderthal?"

"Yeah I do." He said as he jumped up and ran into the house.

Darry shook his head, smiled and ran after his brother. They got into the kitchen. Darry grabbed Pony in a hug from behind and they both smiled at Soda. Soda smiled back. Somehow in the middle of all of the troubles in their lives, they realized that they'd be okay as long as they had each other.


End file.
